Night at the Ward
Summary: Talia and Yang spend a night at the hospital ward after an accident in New Troy. Yang tries to make a move on Talia. *kinda short* (We open up to Helia, who is carefully driving a golf-kart back to the palace of New Troy. Vernal is in the backseat.) Helia Troy: 'I told you golf wasn't so bad. '''Vernal: '''Right. '(As they pull up to the driveway, Talia Reflection and Yang Hou suddenly run out of the palace with Nerf bullets raining out of the doors and the kart crashes into them before Helia could stop it.) Helia and Vernal: 'Talia! Yang! Are you alright? '''Yang Hou: '''Hashtag worth! '''Talia Reflection: '''Shut up Yang! '(The camera cuts to the hospital, revealing that Yang and Trifa had broken their legs.) Doctor Sirius: 'They'll be fine. With the special drug we gave them They should be back on their feet and completely normal by tomorrow. '''Fang Serpent: '''Kids, I told you a Nerf gun war was a bad idea. '''Talia Reflection: '''it wasn't me who started it! Blame Yang, he started it! '''Amanda Hou: '''It's not important on who started it. But what's important is that it happened you two got injured. '''Yang Hou: '''Relax mom. we're fine! Plus it's only one night, we'll be alright. '''Taiyang Hou: '''Are you sure buddy? '''Yang Hou: '''I'm sure dad. '''Musette Reflection: '''Well, if you say so kids. We'll be back for you tomorrow. Sleep tight. '(Musette kisses Talia on the forehead and the adults leave. Leaving the two in the hospital ward for the night. Talia takes out her phone and starts group chatting with Hinoka and Trifa. Yang looks at her and blushes. Ria-chan is sleeping on Talia's stomach while Ryu is loafing at his side.) Yang Hou: 'Ryu, what should I do? This is the closest I've gotten to her. '''Ryu: '''ryu~ (Sleep) '''Yang Hou: '''You're right maybe I should do a surprise for her when she's asleep! '''Ryu: '''Ryu...(You're an idiot, Yang) '(The camera cuts to later that night. Talia and Ria-chan are fast asleep. Yang is still awake, he fishes around for the trashy love magazine he had acquired from one of the girls at his school. He was gonna wake her up with true love's kiss. Yang inches his bed closer to Talia who's sleeping on her side and facing him but as he gets closer, she flops onto her stomach and continues sleeping. ryu jumps off of Yang's bed and tries to roll Talia back over but Talia grabs him and snuggles him along with Ria-chan who is also sleeping peacefully in her arms. Ryu soon falls asleep too.) Yang Hou: 'Darn it. '(He spends the night trying to get close to Talia only to fail everytime, ranging from using his IV pole to using a hockey stick he found under the bed. The next day Talia, Ria-chan and Ryu wake up to see a tired Yang with bags underneath his eyes.) Talia Reflection: 'are you okay? '''Yang Hou: '''I'm great! Pleasegooutwithme. '''Talia Reflection: '''What? Yang I think you need more rest. Our parents should be here soon so why don't you just lay back down. '''Yang Hou: '''Okay... '(Yang lies back down and promptly falls asleep. when their parents arrive, Yang had to be carried home along with Ryu since he's still sleeping. Talia and her family and puchi just look at him confusingly and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes